


First Encounter

by LegendaryFanby



Series: WASHTDWASWTTTBF [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Stealing, Supervillains, Whoop here you guys go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 08:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryFanby/pseuds/LegendaryFanby
Summary: Nathan's been at this for a little while. He's not been at this for years, but he's handled almost everything Oklahoma has to offer. Almost.But then Britain threw him a freakin' curveball, and all was lost.





	First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cj_Quinn72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cj_Quinn72/gifts).



> Prequel/original meeting thingy thing!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

  Nathan was doing his normal rounds.

It's about nine p.m. here in Oklahoma, dark, and not much of anything else. Not busy, but not deserted. Could this be a night off?

The answer is, of course, no.

No symbol lit up the sky, and no alarms sounded, but he did notice the front doors to the bank were open long past closing time. 

 Nathan clicked into action, readying himself for whatever was in there. What he didn't prepare himself for, was a fucking brit with orange hair. 

 There he was, in all his thief-badness. He only had a backpack from what Nathan could see, and it was too small for a bank robbery, and it was black with white polka dots and a Hello Kitty on it. 

How is that even going to fit anything in it?

 The man was shoveling stacks of cash into the bag when Nathan spoke up, "I'm going to have to ask you to put that back." He looked at Nathan, his vision slowly going down and up. His face held a smirk. " _Hello there, Nathan._ " The britishman's voice greeted.

'Okay, great. He knows who I am.' Thought the superhero. 'He doesn't look armed..'

 The thief paused his motions before zipping up the bag and swinging it over his shoulder. " _I'll be going now. Nice meetin' ya." 'Huge fan..'_

_'Okay. Met Nathan, now get out befo-'_

 Jeffrey really wasn't on his game tonight. He had just barely gotten to America so he wasn't exactly rested up. Nathan had -quite literally- gotten the drop on him. He wasn't really sure what the Britishman could be capable of so he didn't take any chances. He just straight up tackled him to the ground. He snatched the bag off his shoulder before grabbing both his wrists in one hand and zip-tying them together. Nathan still hadn't gotten off of him yet, his reason was to see if he recognized him. Most criminals he does. The man below him was just having the time of his life.

 Eventually the cops showed up, triggered by a silent alarm. They took the crimi- " _The name's Jinx_ _by the way. The Jinx. You'll be seeing me again very soon._ " - Jinx away.

 Nathan kept gaze with the blue eyes until they turned the corner. 

 Nathan doesn't know this man, but he knows one thing: he wasn't lying. Nathan will be seeing him again, more than he thought. 


End file.
